


Get Some Meat On Those Bones (Please)

by Sanderssidesoneshots



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [57]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Choking, Giant Spiders, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Multi, Non-Sexual Slavery, Sandman Sleep | Remy Sanders, Slavery, suffocation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanderssidesoneshots/pseuds/Sanderssidesoneshots
Summary: Remy is split up, but that is both a blessing and a curse. The Remy with Virgil takes advantage of his presence with Virgil ;)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861846
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Get Some Meat On Those Bones (Please)

It was disorienting being two places at once, as when Remy came back together, he had two sets of memories at once. And even apart they had an awareness of the overall feelings of the other version. To combat this, he compartmentalized certain things to help distinguish between his selves when they came back together and ways to send certain messages through the distant connection.

One of these ways was to give his versions a specific perception, have them only able to see certain colors, which was the easiest when not scouting and just for fun. 

And that was what Remy had done, his version out with Virgil had essentially had full vision, while his version in the cave had only a black and white perception. Virgil needed for Remy to be fully able to determine his surroundings, so his version had to be distinctly different.

So black and white vision it was.

Cave Remy had sat beside the two humans, gazing over every so often at their intertwined forms. The... Cave Remy supposed the best descriptor of the human would be _soft_ human had his head nestled in the crook of the more _hard_ human.

And how different the humans were.

The soft human was... well... soft looking in every regard. He had soft and curly blond hair (it’s not like Remy had experimentally tested the sensation of the human’s hair, of course not,) his jaw was rounded and soft was well, even as Remy could see bones in the human’s face that he knew he shouldn’t be to see from how _thin_ the human was. 

However, even though the soft human was thin... it was not at the level of the hard human.

The hard human was everything the soft human wasn’t, hair a straight black, his jaw chiseled and defined, and Remy could see the evidence of the hard human’s muscles. But even with the muscles, the soft human looked almost chubby next to him. 

How this human could be so _thin?_

_Wait._

He examined their embrace again.

The soft human was melting into the hug embrace as they slept, he was both exuding out and receiving comfort from the embrace, the soft human lax and face peaceful and almost happy, save for the single wrinkle on the soft human’s forehead. Remy doubted that wrinkle had ever been there before who and whatever captured them and forced them into the life they were in had encountered them.

The hard human on the other hand, was leagues away from relaxed. Even in the throes of sleep, the hard human’s face was pinched, brows drawn together. As for the human’s embrace, though there was comfort in it, his end of the embrace was fierce, strong, and screamed _protection_.

Cave Remy felt for the hard human, his own feelings mirroring the hard human’s in that _no one_ would harm the soft human, especially not to starve them to the point where-

A chill went up Cave Remy’s spine.

_Oh... hard human... I would’ve done the same thing. I am grateful you did not starve yourself to death in that way. Not that I will give you anything much over the other human other than what you both need. But you deserve good things too._

Cave Remy slid silently over to the hard human’s side, sliding some calming sand up their neck as he placed his hand very gently onto the hard human’s forehead. As the sand slid against the hard human’s skin, something in him finally went soft. The hard human’s face finally relaxed fully, the lines slowly unfurling on his forehead as Remy gently massaged the hard human’s head. He also slipped a little to the soft human for good measure

Cave Remy smiled down at the hard human as a contended sigh erupted from his lips. Soft human’s forehead was now line free as well. The slight flickering of the hard human’s eyelids was ceasing for now until ‘REMy’ sleep came.

Cave Remy snorted quietly to himself.

_My name isn’t Remy for no reason, hun._ He imagined himself saying to either of the human’s when they would eventually ask his name.

And who knows? They could get it immediately.

_I really need to stop staring, I’m looking at them way too much._

It pained Cave Remy, because the humans were so _fascinating_ to look at, that was why Remy liked to assume a human form even when it wasn’t strictly necessary, but Cave Remy had a sudden bad feeling, so he turned to watch the entrance of the cave.

\- 

“Are they still good? Is your other version in danger? Are the human’s hurt? Is that one human bleeding out?”

The Remy with Virgil sighed, the noise sounding knowing, as if this had been said many, many, many times before.

Remy dropped the slaver he had been holding over the cliff, ignoring his cries of protest, that he just was doing his job, that he had a wife and children. He barely noticed the distant sickening thud that echoed through the area

“I’ve told you the last thousand or so times, they’re still fine. I will tell you the moment I get anything from Bob.”

A wave of something that meant, _I know what you’re saying, I’m you, not Bob,_ washed through Remy from Cave Remy’s side of the connection.

“Bob, you don’t get a say in this, the adults are talking.”

A wave of the image of someone slapping him came next, causing Remy to nearly snort from the indignation carrying over through the connection.

Virgil rolled his eyes, “I’ll never get why you call your other copy Bob. You could come up with a name together you know.”

Remy glanced behind Virgil, “Nah don’t want to. A bastard to your six by the way.”

Remy smirked as Virgil whipped around. The unsettling sound of hissing started to come indistinctly from all around as Virgil’s eyes turned black, other sets of eyes opening up as if they were always there and he revealed a set of fangs that finally made his upper half not look as human as before.

It was subtle at first, which meant it was probably subtle for Cave Remy or ‘Bob’ too, but his entertained smile as Virgil began to terrorize the next wave of slavers that had come to protect their now dead compatriots began to slowly fade.

Remy wasn’t sure if it was _him_ that was feeling it at first, but a questioning feeling from him to Bob returned him a the feeling that something was off, but that nothing had happened yet.

Virgil’s snarls brought Remy back to himself, and Remy flattened himself against the ground, slipping behind the slavers and grabbing the one who looked like he was the leader, ignoring the hands trying to punch him to make him release their fellow slaver.

Remy morphed into the most fitting intimidating thing he could think of on the spot, a sphinx with a pointed mane and sharp talons that no one should underestimate.

“You have any search parties out? For anything?” Remy’s voice came out louder and deeper than usual, but that helped him as the slaver trembled in Remy’s grasp through his tail that was serving as his hand.

“I- we- we do! Two pets escaped and there’s a party out now looking for them in the southern woods!” Remy’s form froze, a purple color seeping into the color of his sand, but he pressed on.

“What were their names, _pet?”_

The slaver was about to argue, offended at the implication they were Remy’s pet, but a thorough shake discouraged him from saying anything more, instead his voice was shaky.

“Their name were agH- RoMAN AND EMILE aGh!” The slaver screamed as Remy squeezed the life out of them the slavers breathing laboring more and more to try and breathe, not even stopping when the slaver grew agonizingly still.

Remy was focused on the feelings he was receiving from ‘Bob’.

Suddenly, he dropped back into his normal form, dropping the slaver dead to the ground and screamed, “Virgil! We- We have to go! Something’s wrong!”


End file.
